Mystery Girl
by ShortcakeWithIcing
Summary: Is set after the anime ended. Naru has been out of the hospital for awhile. Now what happens when suddenly a mysterious girl comes along? usual pairings naruxmai... Please R&R! Thanks! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello and welcome to my Ghost Hunt story 'Mystery Girl'.  
You will soon find out why it is called that ;) And has anyone read this yet? I found it well surfing the Internet:**_**"****News: Show: 0 10 19 23. ****Ghost Hunt** Manga Returns in Sequel Series in Japan (Jul 28, 2012)" **.**

_**Mai: Hurry up!**_

_**Cakes: Why in a rush?**_

_**Mai: Because Cakes is so slow today I will do the disclaimer: ShortcakeWithIcing does not own the S.P.R(Naru does) or Ghost Hunt :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The run**_

_**~With ? (you will soon find out ;)) / Normal P.O.V~**_

You could here footsteps running down the hall in the quiet mansion. The footsteps were getting louder and louder until a girl that looked around 14 years old came running around a corner. She ran down the hallway until she came to a door that said 'Edwin's office'. She ripped the door open and rushed in closing and locking the door behind her. The girl walked over to the desk in the room and opened a drawer of it. "Come on, where is it?" She whispered to herself.

Outside you could hear heavy footsteps walking down the hallway. "Darling! Come to uncle Johnny! You can't hide from me!" A man's voice said.  
When the girl heard the voice her movements became rushed and she looked even faster through all the files in/on the desk.

When she came across a little box she sighed in relief. She took the box and put it in her brown old bag that she was caring with her.

"Darling, I know you are here somewhere!" The voice said again. The footsteps outside of the door got louder and louder. The person in the hallway now was so close to the door that you could see a shadow in the crack under the door. The shadow hovered in front of the door for a few seconds, then went on.

The girl let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.  
Then she got up and quietly went to the door. Creaking she opened the door and walked into the hallway, hesitating for a moment then turning and sprinting down the hallway, the way she came. When she came around the corner she slowed down a bit, then jogged on. Suddenly a man came out of no where.  
The girl screamed. "Found you darling." The man said then grabbed the girl by her long black hair.

"No, let go!" She screamed which caused the man to pull on her hair.  
"Shut up little girl." The man growled.  
The girl stopped trashing for a second only to kick him with all the force she could muster. The man yelled in pain and let her hair go. As soon as he let go of her she started running again.

After the man recovered he came after her. "You made uncle Johnny very mad! Come back here, RIGHT NOW!"  
That just made the girl run faster. Soon after she came across two big doors, which were the front doors. Running towards them she pushed them open.  
Bursting outside the cool night air hit her. The girl ignored the shivers the cool air caused and closed the front doors locking them too.

"That should give me more time." The girl said to herself then ran to the motorcycle in front of the mansion. " Come on, didn't dad teach how to ride this thing? Man all the things you miss out when under age..."

With a few hesitant moves she got the engine to start, soon after she was slowly driving. Now with more confidence she drove out of the loop in front of the mansion.

About half an hour later she came across a house. She stopped in front of the house, turned the engine off and got off the motorcycle. Then walked up to the front door and knocked.  
The door opened to reveal a women around her twenty's. "Kira? What are you doing here?" The woman asked.  
"Heather, I need you to drive me to the airport." Kira said.  
"What? Why?" Heather asked.  
"It's time."  
"Already?"  
Kira nodded. "Fine. Let's go." Heather said.

Soon both were sitting in a black car on their way to the airport.

~1 hour later~

"Flight 142 to Japan, Tokyo boarding." A voice came through the speakers in the airport.  
Heather and Kira were at the gate waiting for the flight attended to open the doors. "Do you have everything? Money, the box, a map?" Heather asked Kira.  
Kira nodded, "Don't tell him where I went."  
"I won't. I am moving right now anyway, he'll have fun searching me first."  
"Don't get yourself killed."  
"I won't, if he ask's me then I'll say your in China or Egypt, no even better- Alaska!"  
Kira smiled at Heather.  
"Oh my god, you smiled!" Heather said.

"Heather, thank you. For everything." Kira said.  
Heather didn't say anything but gave Kira a quick hug.

"Group 5 and 6, start boarding!" The flight attended called.

"Bye Kira. And call me soon!" Heather said and waved well Kira walked through the door that led into the plane.

~After flight~

Kira got out of the plane and walked right out of the airport to on of the taxi's. "If you don't ask an questions I'll give you 20 yen extra." (A/N:I know 20 yen isn't very much but look at yen as in dollars)Kira said in perfect Japanese. " Here's were I want you to drive me."  
She gave the driver a piece paper with an address on it.

"Alright Miss" The driver said and started the engine.

~After drive~

"Here is the money." Kira said and gave the driver 50 yen.  
"But Miss-" The driver started, but he was interrupted by Kira.  
"Just take it."

The driver nodded in thanks and drove of.

Kira turned around and looked at the hotel in front of her. Sighing she walked in to get a room.  
A few minuets later she had a room on the 2 floor. 'What you can do with money.' she thought as she turned her back on the Lady at the reception who she just paid 100 yen so she won't tell anyone and let her get a room.

Kira walked out of the hotel and looked at the building across the street. She took one deep breath before crossing the street and walking up the stairs. She looked down on her watch, 3:01 p.m it said. One last look at her bag were the box was in and she walked in.

* * *

_**~Mai's**_** P.O.V~**

I was just sorting paper work when...Okay, that is not true. I was bored to death when a black haired girl walked in. She automatically reminded me of Naru because she was dressed all in black and had blue eyes- not as beautiful as his but pretty. She looked around the 14.

"Welcome to the S.P.R, I'm Taniyama-" I said when I was interrupted by the girl. 'Just like Naru, no manners.' I thought until I heard what the girl said next.  
"Your Taniyama Mai, the second assistant of the S.P.R. Your boss is the 17 year old Shibuya Kazuya." She said.

Shocked I stared at her. "Mai, can I speak to Lin Koujo and Shibuya Kazuya please?" She asked calmly.  
I just nodded and walked over to Lin's office door. I knocked and said that there was someone here for him. After that I went to Naru's office and did the same thing that I did by Lin.

Soon both men emerged from their lairs- I mean their offices.  
The girl meanwhile has sat down on one of the couches.

"Hello Shibuya Kazuya and Lin Koujo." The girl said as soon as they sat down. They both looked at her for a second before Naru cleared his throat,"Seem's like someone did their research." Naru said.  
"Of course." The girl answered. "I'm Kira."  
With that she put the bag she had with her on the table and got something out of it.

It was soon revealed that there was a small box, a few files and keys in the bag.  
"Do you remember this box?" Kira asked.  
"How did you get that?" Lin asked shocked. Now I was confused, what is so special about that box that makes Lin look shocked?  
"My father _is _Professor/Dr. Edwin. He died a day ago." She said with no emotion displayed on her face but I still saw her flinch at the mention of her father."Her said I should find Lin Koujo and Oliver Davis when something like this happens. I found Mr. Davis before I came here."

Now I didn't get anything anymore. So I decided to do something else instead. "I'll go make some tea." I announced and walked into the kitchenette.

* * *

_**~Naru's P.O.V~**_

As soon as Mai went Kira started talking again. "Oliver, before you ask. Here."  
She passed me a file that was on the table. I opened it and looked at it.

It said:

* * *

Kazuya Shibuya/Oliver Davis (Naru)

**Height**

175 cm (5'9")

**Birthday**

September 19

**Age**

17

**Zodiac Sign**

Virgo

**Blood Type**

A

**Hair Color**

Black

**Eye Color**

Blue

Kazuya Shibuya (Naru) is the owner of SPR (Shibuya Psychic Research). He is known to be moody, a narcissist and very confident in what he does. He hires Mai as his assistant after the events that occurred at the old school house next to her school. His reason behind it is "empathy" that the principal of Mai's school had told Naru that Mai was an orphan. However, exactly how he feels about her is unknown. In fact, very little about him is ever discussed or say the true reason that he hires her is because he thought that she did exceedingly well on her first mission, so he claims (?).

Naru's true identity is that of British researcher Oliver Davis, of the original SPR.

**(NOTE: For more information about Naru's true identity and past, see** **Eugene Davis****)**

**Personality**

Naru in general has a cold, narcissistic, analytical personality. He has little tolerance for weakness-his own or other people. However, he does show genuine respect for people's talents. He is shown as being very competitive, especially when he destroys Orikiri-sama, but has no interest in pointless rivalry.

**Skills**

Naru is a very adept researcher with a wide range of knowledge about psychic phenomena. In a book he wrote (as Oliver Davis), he discusses the fact that paranormal research is so difficult to study that it must be treated, first and foremost, as science in order to gain credibility. With cameras, microphones, and other analytic technology, Naru clearly puts this theory into practice.

Naru is not only a researcher, but has psychic powers himself. He is a particularly strong psychometrist, and possesses astounding PK. His PK abilities are so strong that it is physically very dangerous for him to use them; when his brother was alive, they would "bounce" the PK power between them until it reached its full strength. After Gene's death, Naru had to all but stop using his PK entirely. He did so only in emergencies, and this resulted in loss of consciousness and in extreme cases heart failure.

**Relationships**

**_Mai_**

Naru's relationship with Mai is somewhat complicated. He is often derisive about her lack of intelligence, which she resents, and they often clash over Mai's heightened sense of compassion for others. It is unclear whether or not Naru hired Mai out of necessity or affection, or for some other reason; at the time, he claimed that she was only working in order to pay him back for the camera, and that she became a part-time employee because someone had quit. However, he gave her a paycheck after her first case, and there has been no other reference to a previous employee. Further, on the idea of affection or something else, we find out that all the equipment is insured.

Naru is generally very impatient with Mai, especially when she criticizes him.

_**Gene**_

Gene (Eugene Davis) is Naru's brother who died well in japan. The two were very close; not only were they identical twins, they also had a strong psychic connection. When Naru discovered Gene's death through psychometry, he wasted no time in traveling to Japan in order to find his body. Gene affectionately calls his brother an "idiot scientist," when talking to Mai(although she is confused, as she does not realize at the time who Gene is).

_**Lin**_

"Naru's "parents first hired Lin as a teacher. Lin taught Naru to control his psychic energy by use of originally said Mai's line "You shouldn't hate me because I'm Japanese or an orphan." Naru often relies on Lin for information or his skill as an omnyoujou. Lin is also seen as very protective of Naru; he scolds Naru for using qigong, as well as for not informing Lin of any dangerous circumstances.

_**Trivia**_

His nickname "Naru," according to Mai is based on Japanese pronunciation of Narcissist, However, at the same time, the words "Naru" almost identical to "Noru," "Noll" in Japanese pronunciation.

* * *

"How do you know all this?" I asked still trying to find out what to think of it.  
"Well, it was to be expected that at some point _it_ would happen, so I decided- since my dad owns a satellite. I might as well know who I'm dealing with. My sister wrote your file well I wrote the files for everyone else. If anything is that wrong that it needs to be corrected then please do so." Kira said." Oh and please don't call me by my last name, I don't want every person that hears you talk to me know that I am the daughter of a famous professor. Only the people I trust should know. By the way, you should tell them the truth soon."

I just nodded. At that point Mai came in with a tray full of tea filled cups. "Here's your tea Naru, Lin and Kira." She said cheerfully.  
"Before I forget, can I work here for awhile?" She asked, giving me a look that said that something bad would happen if I didn't let her. I just sighed and nodded.  
"I can call you Naru then?" That question made Mai giggle. "Oh and Mai did you know that the word Narcissism is from a Greek Myth? It goes like this: Narciuss was a handsom man that fell in love with his reflection in the water and wouldn't leave it. He was turned into a flower. I wonder when will Naru turn into a flower?"

That caused Mai's giggling to turn into laughing.

* * *

_**That's it for now! I'll try to update as soon as possible.  
See ya!**_

_**Cakes**_

_**P.S: Please Review and/or subscribe. Thanks :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'****m back! Here's my next chapter :) And look at this:"**_**Fans of Ghost Hunt manga will be pleased to hear that a sequel to the series has been announced. The House Where Nightmare Dwells: Ghost Hunt is set to be released in September."_  
Kira, disclaimer._**

_**Kira: Naru, you do it.**_

_**Naru: No**_

_**Kira: Then I'll tell Mai that you-**_

_**Naru: Fine. Disclaimer: ShortcakeWithIcing does not own Ghost Hunt only Kira-which can blackmail me into everything, Cakes what did you do?**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Mai's new favorite/best friend**_

"Before I forget, can I work here for awhile?" She asked, giving me a look that said that something bad would happen if I didn't let her. I just sighed and nodded.  
"I can call you Naru then?" That question made Mai giggle. "Oh and Mai did you know that the word Narcissism is from a Greek Myth? It goes like this: Narciuss was a handsom man that fell in love with his reflection in the water and wouldn't leave it. He was turned into a flower. I wonder when will Naru turn into a flower?"

That caused Mai's giggling to turn into laughing.

_**Mai's**_** P.O.V**

After a while I stopped laughing. "That was awesome." I whispered in Kira's ear so the two others in the room couldn't hear what I said. Just a few seconds later the two quiet men went back into their offices.

"Mai, can I tell you a secret? I don't want you to be disappointed when you find out." Kira said. "But you really can't tell _ anyone_, no matter what."  
"You can trust me."I said.  
"Okay, then read this. It should tell you something about 'Dream Naru'. Don't worry me and Naru are the only ones that know about him. Well Naru know that you have a spirit guide but he doesn't know as much as me. It's our little secret." Kira said and winked at me.

I tack everything back about Kira, she super awesome even if she could go through as Naru's sister.

I took the file that she held out to me that should clear up most of my questions about 'Dream Naru'.

* * *

It said:

**Eugene Davis**

**Height**

175 cm (5'9")

**Birthday**

September 19

**Age (at death)**

16

**Zodiac Sign**

Virgo

**Blood Type**

A

**Hair Color**

Black

**Eye Color**

Blue-grey

Eugene A.J Davis is Naru's twin brother, a psychic medium who died. It was unknown what the full name of his middle name (A.J), but called Gene by his brother, he was what is called a "perfect medium"; when he channeled spirits, he would speak in whatever language the spirit spoke, regardless of his own knowledge of it.

This was seen by Oliver as proof that he was truly channeling the spirit, as opposed to simply using psychometry to communicate with it. Gene appearsas a spirit who guides Mai's visions.

**Appearance and Personality**

Since Gene and Naru were identical twin brothers, he shared the same appearances as Naru; black hair with a pair of blue eyes and fair skin, he also a beautiful person. Because of their identical appearances, Mai had mistakenly thought Gene as Naru during their first encounter in dream world.

Opposite to Naru's personality, Gene was more gentle, friendly and easy to associate with people, and according to Madoka, he was simliar with Mai's cheerful personality, except he was a quiet person. However, despite his gentle side, he was mischievous and loved to tease his brother, much to Naru's dismay.

According to Madoka, despite of their relations as twin sibling, Naru was not comfortable with Gene although he was the closest person to Naru.

**Past**

Oliver and Eugene lived in an American orphanage until they were adopted by the Davises, who gave them their English names and took them to the UK. Their mother learned to speak Japanese in order to understand what the two were always whispering to each other. It was there that the boys learned to control their psychic powers and study paranormal phenomena. Oliver received an honorary doctorate for his research. He was about to begin studies to earn a traditional degree when Gene went to Japan in order to observe Shinto-style exorcisms.

One night, while walking home, he was run over by a woman in a red car. The woman, seeing him on the road, panicked. Instead of calling the police or an ambulance, she ran over him again to make sure he was dead. She then took his body to an auto-mechanic's shop, wrapped him up, and dumped him in a lake. Oliver, who was still in England, had a psychometric vision of his brother's death when he tried to borrow some of Gene's clothes. He travelled to Japan in order to find his brother's body, and set up SPR.

After his death, Gene found himself unable to contact Naru. However, he was able to reach Mai through her dreams, as Mai had latent psychic sensibilities. Mai mistook Gene for Naru, and didn't understand her mistake yet.

**Skills or Abilities** **  
**

He was what is called a "perfect medium". Different than the other mediums such as Masako Hara, when he channeled spirits, he would speak in whatever language the spirit spoke, regardless of his own knowledge of it. In the discussing of Eugene Davis's abilites, if he was channeling a German's spirit, he would speak in German, and if he channelling a Greek's spirit he would speak in Greek. This was seen by Oliver as proof that he was truly channeling the spirit, as opposed to simply using psychometry to communicate with it. It also appeared that Gene was capable to perform in exorcisms in addition to act as a medium. This skill was what make him came to Japan in the first place.

Both of the twin had a special telepathis connection and were able to send each other pyschic power. Additional to that, Gene also helping Naru to control his PK powers. If Naru were to use a large amount of PK power generated from within himself alone, the power would be overwhelming for his body. To prevent that, Naru generated a seed of PK power that he transmited to Gene. Gene amplifiied it and sent it back to Naru who amplified it even more and sent to Gene again. The brothers continued bouncing and amplifying the PK energy back and forth until it reached the sufficient energy level that Naru needed in order to accomplish what he wanted to do and unleashed the PK energy on the object he wanted to move.

Exactly how close to each other the brothers had to be in order for this PK bouncing to work was not known definitively. It was implied that they could bounce the PK energy to each other over distances. They also appeared to have another psychic abilities but were not interest to explore them, plus they were only useful to the twin and Luella strongly objected the boys to be a test subject.

**Relationships** **  
**

**Mai**

She was the first person he met after his death; at that time he was desperately tried to contact with Naru, instead he met her. At that time, he did not reveal himself as Gene, as Mai had mistakenly think him as Naru. Ever since the first case at Mai's high school, he had been her spirit guide. Because Mai oftenly met him during her dream state, she assumed that the 'DreamNaru' was actually Naru's spirit which contained his hidden side.

**Naru**

Naru is Gene's younger twin brother. The two were extraordinary close; not only were they twins, but they also had a strong psychic connection. When Naru discovered Gene's death through psychometry, he wasted no time in traveling to Japan in order to find his body. Gene affectionately calls his brother an "idiot scientist," when talking to Mai (although she is confused, as she doesn't realize at the time who Gene is).

According to Madoka, Naru's decision to search for Gene in Japan somehow shocking everyone who knew the twin, as Naru somehow was not comfortable with him (?).

**Lin**

Lin was first hired by Naru's parents as a teacher and taught Naru to control his psychic energy through the use of qigong. Mai's line "You shouldn't hate me because I'm Japanese, or an orphan" was originally said by Gene. It appeared that Lin had known the twin ever since they were children and were close friends.

* * *

After I was done reading the file I felt confused.  
"Is that all true?" I asked uncertain.  
"As true as it is that you are human and that Naru is probably not- I'm not super sure if he is or not."  
I giggled at Kira's answer.

"But all these files here are top secret. Don't tell anyone! Okay?" She asked me.  
"Sure."  
"Also Naru would kill me if he finds out..." Kira mumbled.

Right after she said that the front door burst open and Takigawa walked in together with Ayako. Of coarse they were arguing, _again._ "Are you two married?" Kira asked them, shutting them up at the same time. "Ah, piece and quiet again."  
I smiled, Kira is the second person who shut them up with out even trying. I'm starting to like this girl more and more.

"How can I be married to that old hag?!" 'Well that was great as long as it lasted.' I thought.

"Ayako is fine as she is and is just 23 and you are 2 years older so stop complaining, old man. Before you ask, Mai told me." Kira said, making both shut up again.  
"Who are you, little girl?" Ayako asked Kira, looking kind of happy that she got Bou-san to stop making fun of her age. Seams like she was so happy that she didn't even notice that she never told me her age.  
"I'm Kira." Kira answered. "Your new co-worker."  
"But you look like you are only 14!" Bou-san exclaimed.  
"My age is for you to find out." Kira said.

I was about to say something when the front door opened and a young woman walked in. "Is this the S.P.R?" She asked nervously.  
"Yes, I'm Taniyama Mai. How can I help?" I asked.  
"Can I please talk with your boss Taniyama-san?" The woman asked, this time with more confidence.  
"Sure, this way please." I answered and showed her to Naru's office.  
"Thank you." She said and then disappeared into my bosses office.

~15 minutes later~

When the woman came back out of Naru's office we all looked up and stopped talking.  
The woman turned to us and nodded, then left.  
"I take that as a 'the case was taken'. Because she did not run out of Naru's office crying." I heard Kira mumble to herself.  
"And: 5..4..3..2..1.." Kira counted down out loud.  
Then at the same time Naru and Kira said,"Mai inform the others, we have a case."  
"Got that Flower-san, was about time you come out of your lair." Kira said which caused all of us to burst out laughing, minus Naru of course.

After we calmed down again Bou-san asked, "Why Flower-san?"  
"Because in the Greek Myth that caused the word Narcissism, wait it goes like this: Narciuss was a handsom man that fell in love with his reflection in the water and wouldn't leave it. He was turned into a flower. So I thought that at some point Naru will turn into a flower and then why not call him Flower-Chan? But Naru sounds better." That caused all of us to start laughing again.

"You got some courage kid." Takigawa said still laughing lightly.  
"Are you done?" Naru asked annoyed.  
"Yes Flower-san." Kira answered.  
"Then like I said, Mai inform everyone to be here tomorrow at 8:00 am sharp." Naru said.  
"Okay Naru." I said and got up to call the other 3 that weren't here.

"And Mai." Naru said,"Tea."

* * *

_**Wow, 2 chapters in a day!  
Well, see you soon**_

_**Cakes**_

_**P.S: Please Review/subscribe. Thanks! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm back! Next chapter ;) Kira, disclaimer.**_

_**Kira: Lin.  
**_

_**Lin: *Sigh* ShortcakeWithIcing does not own us, only Kira, the story and the Laptop.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Case number 1 part 1**_

_**~Kira's**_** P.O.V~**

The next day I got up at 7:00 am. Enough time for me to get ready. 30 minutes later I left the hotel room with my hair in a braid over my left shoulder and dressed in a white shirt and light brown shorts. My brown bag with me of course. I walked into the S.P.R 15 minutes before everyone else should be there but of course our favorite Narcissistic Boss and his Helper were already there.

Wait, wait, wait! Let's rewind: Dressed in a white shirt and light brown shorts. Where did those come from?! Well, I didn't mention it but I went shopping yesterday. Got everything I need. Let's get back to the story again.

"Morning!" I called. No answer, well what was I expecting? A 'Good morning, Kira'? Ts... have fun trying to get that out of those two.  
So since it would be awhile till the others come I took a file and my i-pod out. Putting the ear-buds in my ear's and opening the file I let time pass by.

* * *

I was reading the file about Masako:

**Hara Masako**

**Height**

152 cm (5'0")

**Birthday**

July 24

**Age **

16

**Zodiac Sign**

Leo

**Blood Type**

AB

**Hair Color**

Black

**Eye Color**

Grey

Masako Hara is a TV medium with a gift for seeing and channeling spirits, although it is questionable whether her powers come from possession or psychometry. Although she is only 16, she has a thoughtful, mature personality, possibly due to the fact that she can sense and feel spirits everywhere she goes. She has shown tremendous compassion and empathy for the spirits she has developed a crush on Naru.

Masako is one of the mediums hired by the principle of Mai's school to investigate the old building. She correctly states that there are no spirits present, although this view is not supported by any of the other mediums. Masako is injured during this case when she leans against a damaged wall; despite her protest, this is taken as evidence of spirits in the building.

Masako's psychic ability is shown more, as she describes the spirits of children and a woman inhabiting the house. She also brings the case of "The Spirit in the Park" to Naru. During this case, Masako is possessed by the spirit. Later, she takes Naru out to dinner, and mentions that they have gone out together several times. This causes Mai, Ayako, Monk, and John to speculate about their relationship. They conclude that either Masako has some information on Naru that he wants her to keep secret, or that someone in her family is funding his is the only member of the group besides Lin who knows that Naru is Oliver Davis, having seen a video of his PK demonstration.

During the "Bloodstained Labyrinth" case, Masako admits that she is jealous of Mai, because Mai is the only one whom Naru will refer to by her first name. Mai and Masako have an honest discussion about their feelings towards Naru and each other. When Masako asks for a moment alone following this conversation, she is kidnapped by Urado. Masako is comforted by Gene's spirit, although she believes, like Mai, that he is Naru. Her inability to recognize him as a spirit is unexplained. However,I have speculated that the stress of the situation may have confused her, as Masako can see spirits more clearly than any other person, and would be the most likely to consider them people. Later, Mai also visits Masako in a dream. She gives her a "charm"-the key to the house Mai lived in with her parents. Masako returns the key when she is rescued.

**Personality **

Masako is a very calm, composed individual who does not often show her feelings. This composure is shown to be partly because of shyness; Masako is mortified at the suggestion that she might have kissed Naru, despite her crush on him. During the Bloodstained Labyrinth case, Masako begins to open up to Mai about her feelings. She is jealous that Naru calls Mai by her first name, and is worried that they might have a secret relationship. When Mai reassures her that this is false, Masako relaxes, and starts to act more friendly towards Mai-although, at the time, she tells Mai that she hates her. In later cases, Mai and Masako joke together a little bit; Masako teases Mai for being "hot-blooded," and giggles when Mai misinterprets her and, in fact, hot-bloodedly defends herself.

**Skills **

Masako is a very capable medium. However, out of all the SPR workers, her powers are perhaps the hardest to pin down. She can see the spirits and sense their shape, but sometimes the spirits fool her, or what she sees doesn't make sense in the context of the investigation. For instance, in the "After-School Hexer", Masako maintained that there were no spirits involved despite the spiritual phenomena that kept happening. She was unable to see anything because the spirits were created by hitogatas. Later, she incorrectly identified the spirits in "The Cursed House" as "empty" spirits, despite the fact that many of them held a grudge against the family, because they were being used as servants by Okobu-sama.

There is some discussion between the S.P.R about the exact nature of Masako's powers, as well. By Oliver Davis' classification, Masako would be an "imperfect medium"; when she channels the spirits, she will only speak in Japanese, no matter what language the spirit spoke. Therefore, it is unclear whether she is truly channeling them, or merely using some form of ESP or psychometry to sense their motivations.

**Relationships **

**Naru **

Masako is one of the few characters who knows Naru's true identity throughout the series. In the very first case (Mai's first), she asks Naru if they had met before; this is dismissed by most of SPR as some kind of pick-up line. It is actually that Masako actually recognized Naru from a video of his (Oliver Davis') PK demonstration, which she had seen at a conference held by the American SPR. Masako uses this information as leverage over Naru, persuading him to attend concerts and meals with her, and even to take on the case of "The Ghost in the Park," which he was not interested in.

Unfortunately for Masako, it appears that Naru resents this power that she has. Masako hints several times throughout the series that she has romantic feelings for him, which are never reciprocated. He refuses to address her by her first name, as he does Mai. However, he does appear to respect her abilities as a psychic, and he occasionally defends her to Monk and Ayako. (Naru, like Masako, is a psychometrist, although it's not certain if he sees spirits as clearly as she does.)

**Mai **

At first, Masako and Mai did not get along. They have very conflicting personalities, and their rivalry for Naru keeps them apart. With time, however, they finally confront their issues and start to act more friendly towards each other.

* * *

I sighted and put the file back into my bag. Switching the song that I was hearing to my favorite. I don't care what you say but Taylor Swift is awesome, my favorite song is her song Haunted (A/N: Which I do not own!). Well I can't say that I have 1 favorite song, 15 is more like it.

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

_It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

_Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
_  
_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted..._

The song was about to go on when the front door opened and I paused the song.  
In walked 5 members of the S.P.R, which are John, Masako,Takigawa,Ayako and Yasuhara. Only 1 person missing: Mai.  
"Hey Kira!" Ayako greeted me. Takigawa also gave me a wave as greeting.  
"Hello Ayako, Takigawa. Also it is nice to meet you Masako, John, Yasuhara. Mai told me about you. I'm your new co-worker, Kira." I said.

"Kira-" Naru/Flower-san started.  
"No Flower-san, your beloved assistant Mai, is not here yet. She has 2 minutes before she is late." I answered his unasked question.  
Of course, like yesterday, the 'Flower-san' made everyone laugh, minus Naru, Lin, who can't hear our conversation and Masako who is hiding her face behind her kimono sleeve.  
"Why Flower-san?" John asked me politely "And what do you mean with new co-worker?"  
"Ayako, would you please explain John the concept of Naru to Flower? Also- I just work here." I asked/explained.

Ayako talked with John and Yasuhara for a second, when Yasuhara started to laugh I knew the got it, John was just to polite to laugh about someone like that.

A few seconds before we should all be here Mai burst in. "Am I late?" She asked out of breath.  
"No, just a few seconds and you would." I answered. Mai sighed in relieve.  
"Naru, Mai is here!" I called. "Lin come out of your office, it isn't good for your back to sit so much."

Soon all of us were standing outside in front of Takigawa's car and the S.P.R van. "I'll drive with the men in black and Mai!" I said and got into the van and sat down where Naru would usually sit. "No MIB number 1 (man in black number 1) you will sit with Mai-chan in the back." I said loudly then whispered to Naru, "Just do it, I have the feeling that Mai will have a dream and I have no idea what to do when she wakes up. You the genius here Dr."

He sighed (he seems to that allot lately) and got in next to Mai. "Here." I said and passed him back a worn off book.  
"What is this?" He asked.  
"My big sisters Notebook, it might interest you." I answered.

Awhile later we drove of.

* * *

_** That's it for now! I know that Naru is acting different around Kira but that is because she has blackmail on him and is also stationed higher then the Davis family. But that will soon stop and she will just stand up to him if he is getting on her nerves (which is hard).**_

_**See you soon!**_

_**Cakes**_

_**P.s: Please leave a review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here I am! I still can't believe I posted 3 chapters yesterday!  
School starts in the next 4 day's so I got to hurry up and get this chapter done... Kira, disclaimer!**_

_**Kira: Hello? Mai disclaimer, please?  
**_

_**Mai: With please? I'll be glad to! ShortcakeWithIcing does not own us, only Kira. **_

_**P.S: According to the author of the series, she considered Naru and Mai to be canon and expected them to be together as a couple eventually. However, she did not want to write that story because it doesn't interest her as a writer, and she did not interest to write romance stories**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Now the case starts :D -Part 2**_

Soon all of us were standing outside in front of Takigawa's car and the S.P.R van. "I'll drive with the men in black and Mai!" I said and got into the van and sat down where Naru would usually sit. "No MIB number 1 (man in black number 1) you will sit with Mai-chan in the back." I said loudly then whispered to Naru, "Just do it, I have the feeling that Mai will have a dream and I have no idea what to do when she wakes up. You the genius here Dr.

He sighed (he seems to that allot lately) and got in next to Mai. "Here." I said and passed him back a worn off book.  
"What is this?" He asked.  
"My big sisters Notebook, it might interest you." I answered.

Awhile later we drove of.

_**~Naru's**_** P.o.v~**

I opened up Kira's sisters Notebook

On the first few pages it said:

**Mai Taniyama**

**Height**

155 cm (5'1")

**Birthday**

July 3

**Age **

16

**Zodiac Sign**

Cancer

**Blood Type**

B

**Hair Color**

Brown

**Eye Color**

Brown

Mai is the assistant to Kazuya Shibuya who she nicknames Naru (short for narcissist). At the beginning, Mai is curious about an old school building, which her friends told her was haunted. While investigating the building, she accidentally injured Lin Koujo, Naru's assistant, and took his place. At the end of the case, she was hired to work part-time at Shibuya Psychic Research.

Later, Mai begins to demonstrate psychic ability herself.

When Mai is first introduced (to me and my sister), she and her school friends are telling ghost stories. She then meets Kazuya Shibuya, who claims to be a student at their school. Mai doesn't trust him, although her friends admire his good looks_** (heh, he is nothing)**_ _(Sis stop lying) _(_you know that he will read this someday right?_) **_(_Upps_)_**.

The next day, on the way to school, Mai passes an old school building that had been featured in one of the ghost stories. She is surprised to see an expensive-looking camera there, so she goes inside to investigate. When Lin tries to keep her from touching the camera, she becomes startled and knocks over a shelf, which falls and injures him. Later, Naru approaches her at school and insists that, because she injured his assistant and damaged the camera, she must work for him.

In the course of the case, Mai and Naru meet more exorcists: Houshou Takigawa, Ayako Matsuzaki, John Brown, and Masako Hara. Mai seems to have no problem working with these other experts; however, she does berate them for not admitting their mistakes and doubting Naru's abilities. It is at this time that Mai also has her first dream **about Naru, and begins to harbor romantic feelings towards him.** (A/N: The thing written in bold is crossed out. and the other things are notes from Kira and her sister)

Over the next few cases, Mai begins to demonstrate psychic power, often in her dreams. Naru determines that Mai has latent sensitivity. She often has post-cognitive visions during cases, which help the SPR team locate and determine the motive of spirits.

It is revealed that Mai is an orphan; her father died when she was very young, and her mother died when she was in junior high. Before working at SPR (where she is unusually well paid) _**(Naru? Why aren't the others payed that good? Are you preferring our little Mai-chan?)**_, she lived with her teachers, but now she is able to afford a place of her own. She carries a key to their old house as a charm.

**Appearance and Personality**

Mai was different than Masako; she had a pair of brown eyes and shoulder-lenght hair that shared the same colour. Her height was the typical height of the high school girls; she was 155cm, a little bit taller than Masako. She had the figure of a normal teenager except that she was not as obvious as Masako Mai is a cheerful and optimistic girl. She often believes the best in people; when Kurodo (a girl at her high school) and Kasai (a student suspected of cursing her classmates) are suspected, she sticks up for both of them, despite knowing neither very well. She is always very compassionate, as demonstrated in one of the later cases, when she forms a close bond with the child involved in the case, and when she comforts a kidnapped Masako. Despite this, however, Mai is easily annoyed and can be jealous.

Starting with the very first case, Mai expresses enjoyment of her work with SPR because it is exciting. This attitude is prevalent in all the cases she works, but only when no one is being harmed. She is very brave, and asks Monk-san and Ayako to teach her spells and counter-curses in order to feel more useful.

Although not dumb, Mai is the least experienced of the group, and appears not to take schoolwork seriously. She is very intuitive and good with people, rather than traditionally intelligent.

**Skills or Abilities**

Mai has latent ESP. She is able to sense when people and things are dangerous, and has extremely good intuition. When sleeping, she also demonstrates an ability to receive visions and have out-of-body experiences. Mai also demonstrates an instance of Astral Projection, when she gives Masako her key to comfort her after she is kidnapped by Urado.

However due to her psychic abilities, she always having visions or the experiences of the victims during having a case. This was shown in the case where she had experienced the last moment of a child who got killed by someone who broke into the house at night and killed the whole family before found and killed the child. Because of this experience, Naru had to make sure she was under 'overprotection'. (_No, he insisted on it_)

**Relationships**

**Naru  
**

From the beginning of their relationship, Mai dislikes Naru's lying and condescending attitude, which leads her to dub him "Naru-chan" (narcissist), a nickname quickly picked up by the rest of the SPR group. He, in turn, looks down on her for her naivete and lack of intelligence. However, they develop a functional working relationship over the course of their work, with Naru relying on her post-cognitive powers and intelligence _**(Even when he insults her by calling her stupid)**_ and Mai trusting his professional opinion.

**Mai begins to develop feelings for Naru when she has a dream of him smiling at her. This dream-Naru continues to guide her during nearly every case. Her emotions never stop her from criticizing him when she objects to his behavior, however. Naru never notices Mai's romantic desires, although they are obvious to the rest of the S.P.R and often leads to conflict with Masako, who also wishes to be in a relationship with Naru.**

Naru's feelings towards Mai are slightly more complicated. In one of the cases, it is revealed that the camera Mai damaged had actually been insured. Therefore, there was no real reason for Mai to work for him, or for him to offer her a job after the case was completed. Furthermore, Mai is the only member of the team whom he addresses by her first name, without any honorifics.

**Monk**

Monk and Mai have a very close, friendly relationship, and they are often compared to brother and sister. Monk appears to be very protective of Mai. When she attempted to exorcise powerful spirits by herself in one case, it was he who came running to save her, and then gave her a stern lecture about safety. (Earlier, he had been the one to teach her the incantations, although only for self-defense.) In fact, Monk is usually the one who explains complex terms and theories to Mai when Naru can't be bothered.

Also, when Monk finds out that Mai is an orphan, he (jokingly) offered to marry her, although Mai replied that she would rather work. Monk made a similar offer earlier in the series; Mai was upset when she found out that Masako and Naru saw each other outside of work, so Monk took her on a double date with Ayako and John to cheer her up. Both instances were accompanied by much joking about the possibility of an actual relationship between later assigns Monk the role of "Father," when contemplating how SPR is like a family.

**Masako Hara **

Masako and Mai are often at odds throughout the series. They have very different personalities (Masako is quiet and elegant while Mai is expressive and simple), and **are both competing for Naru's affections**. This causes occasional disputes between the two. Their relationship begins to improve in a later case, when Masako finally vocalizes her jealousy; ironically, at that time she also says "Because I hate you" when she asks Mai to give her a moment alone. When Masako is kidnapped, Mai has an out-of-body experience, and gives Masako a "charm" (the key to her old house) in order to lift her spirits.

Although there is occasional jealousy between the two after that, they are able to work closely together and begin to behave in a more friendly manner. They both **declare their intentions to keep pursuing Naru**, but the difficulty of doing so actually serves as a factor in their friendship. When Mai thinks about how SPR is a family, she assigns herself and Masako the position of "daughters".

**Ayako Matsuzaki **

In direct contrast to Masako, Ayako and Mai have very similar personalities, in that they are both loud and opinionated. The two often bicker, with Mai teasing Ayako about her age and lack of talent, and Ayako mocking Mai for her inexperience and coarse behavior. Mai comes to look up to Ayako as an older sister or mother figure, similar to how she views Bou-san. Ayako also teaches her how to defend herself, in the form of the Nine Words.

While assigning familial roles to the SPR crew, Mai assigns the role of the "Mother" to Ayako.

**Lin Koujo**

Mai and Lin have very little interaction in the first several cases, and they generally don't speak. Lin appears to harbor some animosity towards her, probably in response to the fact that she injured him during their first meeting, but it isn't until the second case **_(Or was it later?)_** that this animosity is addressed. Lin reveals that he doesn't like Japanese people because of Japan's past injustices towards China. Mai responds by telling Lin that he shouldn't hate her because she is Japanese, or because she is an orphan; this makes Lin laugh, as someone (revealed later to be Gene Davis) once told him the same thing. Their relationship thaws somewhat after that, and the two become respectful, if not particularly close. Lin offers to guard Mai in the Bloodstained Labyrinth case, until he realizes that doing so would leave Naru unprotected, and Mai assigns him the role of "grumpy Grandpa" when analyzing the SPR family.

**John Brown**

John, who has a very genial personality, gets on well with the entire SPR team, including Mai. They work well together on their very first case, and on several occasions afterward. Mai respects John's talent as an exorcist, and John is one of the few who does not tease her about her latent sensitivity, and instead trusts her intuition almost instantaneously.

**Yasuhara **

As the two youngest members of SPR, Yasuhara and Mai get along very well. Yasuhara is extremely helpful towards Mai during the cases 3 and 4 _** (I think)**_, where he often helps her with administrative or equipment duties. His respect and friendliness is a welcome change to Mai, who had previously been the least experienced and often belittled, however jokingly, by her coworkers. In return, Mai is very impressed with Yasuhara's research skills and intelligence.

**Trivia**

Between Mai and Masako, Mai was older than Masako by several days.

Of the members, Mai was the usual target of being in trouble or to get attacked.

Mai was able to perform exorcism by Gene and Takigawa and Kuji by Ayako. However, although her psychic level was not too strong in the beginning, Takigawa had warned her not to aim it on people.

According to Madoka (before they found him), she was similar to Gene, except that he was quieter than her, which she replied within herself in annoying way.

* * *

I closed the book, wondering what stood at the parts where the notes were crossed through. As I was about to demand an answer from Kira something fell on my shoulder.

* * *

_**Tada, I updated again! So who can guess what fell on Naru's shoulder? Easy right? Who guesses it right get a little preview into the case! so review!**_

_**Thank you, Cakes.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!**_

_**OMG!**_

_**Okay, I know I'm late with the update and I am really sorry about that-**_

_**Mai: *huff* Everything okay cakes?!  
**_

_**Cakes: Yup I'm fine.**_

_**Kira: Then why were you screaming? You totally destroyed the moment between Flower-chan and Mai-chan!**_

_**Cakes: Oh sorry bit I just read the first chapter of ghost hunt season two!**_

_**Mai: I wonder if I'm gonna break my leg in the film-making this time...**_

_**Anyway, sorry for the delay! If you guys want to know where I read the chapter just ask per PM or review!**_

_**The girl that is right now totally flipping out and grinning,**_

_**Cakes**_


	6. Filler Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is just a filler chapter because I haven't updated in awhile. I will update later today or tomorrow or next week.**_

_**So here's your guy's filler!**_

* * *

_**Filler chapter 1: What their names mean**_

Kira's name:

~Her first name is **Kira** which has made her a friendly, approachable, and generous person.

~Generally she is good-natured, though at times she can be blunt and sarcastic.

~As she is naturally talkative, she finds it easy to meet and make friends with many people.

~This name inclines her to be sympathetic and generous to those in difficult or unfortunate circumstances.

~She can be firm, positive, and independent in her own ideas and in reaching her own decisions, yet when it comes to taking action or following things through to completion, she often needs encouragement.

~She responds quickly to kind words or any appreciation shown to her.

~There are artistic, creative abilities in this name that she can express through music or singing, or, in a practical way, through sewing or interior decorating.

~Although the name **Kira** creates the urge to be creative and original, we point out that is causes frustration through a scattered and emotional nature.

Mai's name:

~Her first name of **Mai** has given her energy, drive, and ambition, but also an almost excessively strong-willed and independent nature.

~While she is creative, inventive, and ingenious in practical matters, and always ready to initiate and promote new undertakings, she often experiences difficulty in bringing her undertakings to a successful conclusion because of her own changing interests or changing circumstances.

~Though the name **Mai** creates the urge to be creative and original, we call (A/N: I call) attention to the challenge of controlling temper as a result of a highly intense, dissatisfied, and restless quality.

Eugene's name:

~His name of **Eugene** gives him a very happy-go-lucky, spontaneous nature.

~He sees the humorous side of many situations and can laugh at himself as well as at others.

~This name gives him a musical, artistic nature and he would do well in any occupation in the entertainment field.

~He has/had many friends because of his generous, happy nature, but if crossed he has a quick temper, although his annoyance does not last too long.

~He does enjoy an argument and will at times say things just to get others going and then he sits back and enjoys the debate.

~He lacks system and order and find it very difficult to budget and save money.

_**More names will be in the future fillers!**_

_**see you guy's soon!**_

_**Cakes**_

_**P.S: I have the name info from: **_What Does My Name Mean? The real Power in a name

_**I don't own!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm back! Sorry it took so long!**_

_**Kira: Well, let's hurry up! Cakes doesn't own anything but the Laptop, the idea and me!**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: case 1 part 3 (The Devil's cellar)  
**_

_**Mai's dream**_

"Take a key and lock her up,  
Lock her up, Lock her up.  
Take a key and lock her up,  
My fair lady." Mai heard a little girl sing.

Mai twirled around once and tried to locate where the voice was coming from, but no such luck. "Hello?" She asked the darkness surrounding her, "Anyone here?"

"Mommy? Did you come to visit me?" The voice asked.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not your mommy." Mai told the voice.  
"B-but, she promised! Mommy promised she would come! Big sister too!" The voice screamed before fading into quiet sobbing, "They promised..."  
"I'm sure they will come soon." Mai said, trying to comfort the voice.  
"But it hurts. The bad man that comes everyday hurts me! I don't want to die!" The girls voice screamed again.

"Jane, who are you talking to? Are you talking to one of your 'invisible friends' again?" A new male voice asked.  
"Hmm, she is really nice and pretty. I wish she could-" The little girls voice was interrupted by a slapping noise.  
"You crazy brat! You with your weird eye are a disgrace to the family!" The mans voice said.

Soon the only sound where hitting/kicking noises and the whimper of the the little girl. "Please help me miss." She mumbled, before Mai was pulled out of the darkness into the real world.

_**Mai's**** P.O.V.**_

My eyes snapped open and I jerked up, only to be stopped by the seat belt. "Mai-chan, everything okay?" I looked up to see Kira staring at me with a worried expression.  
"Yeah. Just a weird dream...Naru, I don't know how it has something to do with the case but it definitely has something to do with it." I said,"We have a big problem. I think a _living _girl is getting tortured by a _living _man, I don't know if he is possessed or not but she begged me for help."

"Anything else?" Naru asked.

I shook my head. "Okay, this means that we are under time pressure. This is not good, not good at all... Did the man say anything to describe the girl, a name or something like that?" Naru asked me.  
"Yeah, he called her Jane and said that she is a disgrace to the family because of her eye. I don't know what he means by that, but she could see me..I think.",I explained. Naru nodded and wrote something down in his notebook.

"We are here." Lin said and stopped the car.  
"Yay! I'll go say 'hi'!" Kira said jumping out of the van and running over to the front door of the house. Naru tried to stop her but to late, the young woman that visited our office opened the door. Kira told her something and the woman laughed before getting serious again. Soon Kira came running over to us.

"Come on guys! Pack out!" She said, "The base is the second door on the left and the rooms we will sleep in are the two doors right next to the door leading into the base. Girls room is on the right. Have fun by unpacking! I'll go check out the house!" With that Kira was gone.

"That girl..." I heard Naru mumble annoyed, before he got out of the van.  
I also got out and went to the trunk to start unloading.

_**~Later~**_

I was walking through one of the halls in the house. Okay, I know I said house but actually it was a half mansion, so not as big as a mansion but bigger than a house.

Sudden all the lights turned off. I forced myself to keep calm and started to walk around. If I remembered right Kira and Naru were just a few halls away. I felt around for the wall, almost tripping a few times. When I finally felt the wall I slowly went down the hall, step by step. Suddenly I heard the rustling of chains and after that a loud a crash. After that silence.

I looked around, trying to see something in the darkness."Kira? Naru? Are you there?" I called getting scared by the quite. "Mai!" I heard someone yell. "Hello?! Where are you?!" I yelled back. Suddenly the light of a flashlight was shinning into my eyes which made me close them for a second. Before I knew it I was enveloped in a hug by someone...

...and that someone was Kira. "Mai, I was so freaked out! I thought Flower-chan would kill me, because he finally had the chance! In the dark, with no one around!" She cried. "I had no such intention Kira. Now stop making things up, it's childish." Naru, the one holding the flashlight said. "What happened anyway?" I asked before Kira could fire some remark back at Naru, not in the mood for one of the arguments, even if they were funny. "Well... I have no idea!" Kira said smiling.  
"Lets find out!" Kira said and ran of. I was about to call after her when I heard a quiet crash after that Kira shouting, "I'm okay! Even though I don't know if the table is..."

I sweat-dropped well Naru shook his head. "Guys! There is a weird opening in the wall!" Kira called.  
Me and Naru shared a look before rushing over to where Kira ran over to. When we got there Kira was staring at an small opening in the wall that was big enough to let John through.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked. Without saying anything Naru went in.  
"Mai, go ahead. I'll wait here. If something happens I'll go tell the others." Kira told me.  
I gave her a worried look before following Naru into the opening.

"Kira stayed behind." I told Naru when I caught up to him.  
"I noticed." He answered.  
A long silence followed until we came to a room with a door in it.

"Naru?" I asked quietly.  
"Stay behind me." He said just as quiet.

Slowly he opened the door, what was behind it shocked and scared me that I had trouble holding back the scream.  
There was another hall, but this time it was full of cells that you usually see in jails. Some of the cells had skeletons in them and there was also this disgusting smell in the air.

Suddenly there was the sound of evil laughing and for a second a white light. This time I started crying silently, which didn't go unnoticed by Naru. He turned to me and hugged me awkwardly. If it where any other situation I would have blushed but I was to focused on crying on Naru's shoulder. Behind him where the souls of many little kids sitting in the cells and begging us to let them out, some were reaching out to us well others cried. Some only sat and watched us, it seemed that they found out that they were dead and accepted that but couldn't move on.

_**Done! I know it was a bad stopping point, but I thought it was better than a cliffhanger. Hope you liked it and please Review!**_


End file.
